In Dreams
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Tradução. Severus deseja ver Hermione novamente para poder dizer a ela o que não teve oportunidade antes. Fic de Lorraine Bluestar. Tradução de Afrodite Sunbeam.


**In Dreams**

Autora

**Lorraine Bluestar**

Tradução

**Afrodite Sunbeam**

* * *

><p>Eu deveria pedir desculpas por entrar em seu quarto sem ser convidado a esta hora tardia. Sei que não deveria estar aqui esta noite, que este não é o meu lugar e que eu tenho que deixá-la... mas eu tinha que vê-la novamente.<p>

Surpreende-me encontrá-la em seus próprios aposentos e não nos meus, agora que você parece preferir ficar lá.

Seu quarto é como eu imaginava, tão caloroso e cheio de livros, não encontrei nada fora do lugar, assim como no meu.

Viro-me para a cama onde a encontro dormindo e, por seus tremores, sei que está agitada, talvez sonhando com o passado e o impossível.

Chego mais perto para ter uma visão melhor, e o que vejo corta meu coração, sabendo que eu sou a causa disso. Seu rosto parece assombrado, mesmo com os olhos fechados. Os anos que você ainda não viveu estão presentes em suas feições e responsabilidades que não deveriam ser suas parecem ter caído sobre seus ombros.

Como eu queria poder consolá-la neste momento, tomá-la em meus braços e acalmar sua alma aflita, mas isto não me foi concedido. Amanhã você não se recordará dos eventos desta noite. Muito provavelmente você vai acreditar que deve ter sido apenas um sonho, que é tudo que eu estou autorizado a dar-lhe.

Sei que você encontrou minha Penseira e que viu memórias lá que lhe disseram o que eu nunca tive a chance de dizer. Minha amada Hermione, não era para ser assim.

Você deveria ter sabido de tudo quando eu tivesse coragem de segurá-la em meus braços e dizer o quanto a amava. Eu havia suposto que a cortejaria e tentaria arduamente conquistar o seu amor.

Em algum momento, se você tivesse aceitado, eu teria perguntado a você se gostaria compartilhar sua vida comigo e começar a família que eu sempre pensei que não queria.

Eu desejei muito estar com você até o fim da minha vida, tolamente pensando que sabia tudo e que tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Quem teria pensado que o resto da minha vida seria um período tão curto e que eu deveria ter feito o melhor a partir do momento em que estávamos juntos?

Se eu soubesse que você sentia o mesmo por mim antes da batalha... Mas não importa, teria sido igual, mesmo que eu soubesse disso.

Eu teria sido forçado a esconder minhas emoções do Lorde das Trevas, a fim de protegê-la, e eu não me arrependo de qualquer sacrifício que fiz para garantir sua segurança.

Venho a você esta noite porque queria vê-la novamente, ao menos por um instante, se isso é tudo o que me é concedido. Sou autorizado apenas a visitá-la em seus sonhos, mas com a condição que você deve esquecer tudo o que eu digo na manhã seguinte.

Dói-me ver-te em tanta dor todos os dias, apenas uma vida duradoura ao invés de viver. Isso torna as coisas piores porque você não está lecionando agora que Hogwarts está fechada até próximo período.

Não posso entender por que você optou por permanecer no castelo quando tantos lhe pediram para acompanhá-los.

Suspeito que também seja minha culpa que você ainda esteja aqui, querendo lembrar e cuidar dos poucos pertences que deixei para trás. Eu sei o que você faz quando está nas masmorras.

Sei que você coloca minhas roupas e senta-se em minha poltrona favorita para ler meus livros. Isso é o que acontece em um bom dia.

Veja Hermione, eu também sei que às vezes você apenas senta e chora. Isso é tão errado, você deveria sair no sol do verão antes que sua pele perca sua sombra dourada e torne-se pálida como a minha foi.

Eu sei que ninguém teria imaginado que chegaria o dia em que eu te diria que você deveria ouvir Potter e Weasley. Eles têm razão quando lhe pedem para sair de Hogwarts. O mundo ainda precisa de você, seus amigos precisam de você.

Eu sei, Potter ainda está em um turbilhão emocional após a batalha final e que Weasley ainda está fraco e em uma condição ruim. Você estava sempre tão perto e estou certo de que nunca vai se curar completamente até que se junte a eles. Você não vai se curar até encontrar apoio em seus amigos e os que te amam.

Sinto saudade de você, meu amor, muita saudade.

Lembra-se de quando tivemos que escoltar os alunos a Hogsmeade? Eu estava sempre de mau humor, tinha que lidar com eles ao invés de ficar quieto em minhas masmorras, fazendo experiências, lendo ou, se tivesse sorte, falando com você.

Você ria do meu mau humor e nunca deixou de iluminar-me um pouco, apesar das circunstâncias. Eu poderia ser sarcástico e desagradável, mas você sempre tinha um sorriso guardado para mim.

A maioria das pessoas sempre preferiu retirar-se sem tolerar meu temperamento, mas não você. Você ficou comigo sem reclamar disso e entendeu os meus motivos para ser tão desagradável.

Parecia-me tão bonita quando sorria para mim. Na verdade, eu sempre pensei que você fosse uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto, até mais do que mulheres como Narcissa Malfoy.

Você brilhava com bondade e inocência, apesar de, em seu íntimo, estar se preparando para uma guerra. Estava tão cheia de vida, de sonhos sobre todas as coisas que queria fazer no futuro.

Eu nunca disse a ninguém, mas, em você, reconheci o espírito do menino que eu fui um dia. Nós éramos muito mais parecidos do que ninguém jamais se atreveria a acreditar.

Eu sempre lembrava com carinho os momentos que compartilhamos, quando falávamos de Poções e outras coisas. Você sempre teve uma mente brilhante que me atraiu depois que reconheci o quanto gostava da sua companhia...

Você precisa descansar agora. É hora de deixar todos os seus problemas para trás e começar a viver novamente. Ficarei com você até o amanhecer, vendo-a dormir. Não será a primeira vez que faço isso, apreciando o suave subir e descer de seu peito tranquilamente enquanto você respira.

Não me interprete mal, meu amor. Eu nunca estive aqui antes, como você bem sabe.

Lembra-se de quantas vezes eu a encontrei adormecida na sala dos professores? Tenho uma confissão a fazer.

Antes que eu a despertasse, para então repreendê-la adequadamente e oferecer-me para acompanhá-la até seu quarto, depois do meu discurso sobre sua falta de cuidado, sempre ficava um tempo assistindo você dormir, seu rosto tão bonito e cheio de promessas. O quanto eu desejei beijá-la nesses momentos.

Você tem que me prometer que vai seguir em frente, que vai ser feliz. Eu sei que achará que estou pedindo demais, mas vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde que a dor pode ser superada.

Minha Hermione, tão forte, corajosa e cheia de paixão, você tem que continuar assim para mim, porque essa é a maneira que eu quero me lembrar de você para sempre, do jeito que era quando ainda estávamos juntos nesta existência.

Agora, quando olho para você de novo, sei a importância que teria se nos conhecêssemos antes de eu ir embora. Eu teria morrido sabendo que você me amava de volta, e você teria sabido de mim o quanto eu te amei, o quanto ainda te amo.

Mesmo sem saber, você me salvou da escuridão e de mim mesmo, quando me fez acreditar que o amor não era uma desculpa patética para a fraqueza e dependência.

Eu queria muito ficar ao seu lado, te amar da maneira que o destino me negou, mas o amanhecer está rompendo agora. Você vai acordar a qualquer momento. Devo ir antes que o faça.

Não vou dizer adeus, estarei sempre ao seu lado e, quando sua hora chegar, estarei esperando por você do outro lado para guiá-la para casa.

Aproximo meu rosto e toco seus lábios suavemente com os meus, em uma tentativa de beijá-la.

Estou saindo agora, mas antes, eu me volto para vê-la novamente. Você está se mexendo agora. Eu sorrio facilmente de uma maneira que nunca fui capaz de fazer antes de te amar.

Com os primeiros raios do sol, sinto-me esmorecer…

Hermione acordou assustada com os primeiros raios de sol ao amanhecer.

Ela ainda podia sentir o amor das carícias em sua pele e um suave sussurro em seu ouvido, mas, o mais importante, pela primeira vez nas últimas semanas, ela sentiu como se seu coração estivesse mais leve.

Era tudo um sonho? Sua voz ainda soava em sua mente. Prometa-me que vai ser feliz. Prometa-me que continuará a ser a mulher que eu amo, tão cheia de vida.

Lágrimas corriam de seus olhos. Ele a amava e ficaria com ela para sempre.

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até seu guarda-roupa para separar algumas roupas.

Era hora de aprender a viver novamente e unir forças com seus amigos e sua família. Passaria algum tempo na Toca com Harry e Ron. Eles precisavam um do outro para curar as feridas da guerra, que levou tantas coisas preciosas deles.

Ela seria forte para ele, ela iria para ele, e ela faria tudo o que sempre quis, somente para ele. Sorriu levemente para sua imagem no espelho.

Não iria desapontá-lo e, quando tivesse feito o que a vida exigia dela, iria juntar-se a ele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: 'We don't say goodbye' sempre foi a minha fic favorita. Ela representa o amor mais sublime, aquele que sobrevive à morte e sacrifica tudo pelo ser amado. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes para eles se ele tivesse sobrevivido, mas Severus está certo. Ele teria feito qualquer coisa para garantir sua segurança, então não havia nenhuma maneira de ele não ter morrido por ela. Como de costume, fui inspirada a escrever esta fic por uma canção. "Historia de un sueño" da banda espanhola La Oreja De Van Gogh.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**:

1) Obrigada por ceder sua permissão para a tradução da fic, Lorraine. Tenho certeza de que muitos fãs do casal vão adorar sua fic, assim como eu. *-*

2) Em breve devo postar a tradução de "We don't say goodbye", a fic a que Lorraine refere-se acima, que foi escrita antes de In Dreams.

3) Agradeço à Fe Calonio por ter betado tão rapidamente a tradução. Valeu, linda! ;)

* * *

><p>Desculpem-me os erros que deixei passar.<p>

Deixem review para que eu saiba o que acharam da fic e da tradução. Bjs!


End file.
